Thor Kuri
Thor Kuri (ソールクーリ Thor Kuri) is the third Mew Mew to join Country Mew Mews. Her DNA is merged with a Nelson's Antelope Squirrel. Profile * Age: 17 * Height: 6' * Birthday: August 7th * Zodiac: Leo * School: Daia High Shcool * Grade: 11th (2nd-year high school student by Japanese standards) * Blood Type: A * Affiliations: Country Mew Mews, Academy Student * DNA: Nelson's Antelope Squirrel ** Weapon: Chestnut Hammer ** Attack: Ribbon Chestnut Thunder * Hair Color ** Civilian: Dark Brown ** Mew: Light Brown * Eye Color ** Civilian: Light Brown ** Mew: Dark Brown History Thor was born and raised somewhere in a North Germanic Country alongside her half-sister Balder and adopted sister Loki. She grew up in a pretty normal childhood background except with Loki whom always created mischief and who she had to stop and take care of while Balder did mostly the good stuff that Loki didn't. Otherwise, Thor loved doing all those things growing up with her sisters. Her father, Odin, had gotten her mother Jord pregnant which resulted in Thor being born and then Balder, being the half-sister since her father Odin was married to Frigg which resulted in Balder being born and Loki being left and found by Odin, whom adopted him, making her his own daughter, adopting her. Personality Thor is a sweet and courageous young woman. She is always protecting others and saving them from bullies. Thor can also have a mean streak when it comes to Loki and her mischief or even Set when it comes to something mischievous. She has a huge sweet tooth and is always seen eating sweets, but despite all of that, she never seems to gain weight. Appearance Civilian Thor's School Uniform.png|Thor's School Uniform Thor's Casual Clothes.png|Thor's Casual Clothes A tall girl with short dark brown hair that is longer on the right side and short on the left side which is neck-length, light brown eyes and pale peach skin. When in school uniform she wears a white dress shirt, dark grey jacket over the white dress shirt, a red bow around the neck and then a short dark green skirt with dark grey thigh-high socks and brown shoes style. when not in school uniform she wears a dark brown noodle string tank top with light brown jeans and dark brown and white converse shoes. Mew Chestnut Mew Chestnut.png|Mew Chestnut As Mew Chestnut, her hair turns light brown and eyes become dark brown as well as sprout a pair of Nelson's Antelope Squirrel ears and tail. Her outfit is a dark brown shirt that is short, just above the stomach, short dark brown pants, and dark brown short fingerless gloves. Her shoes are dark brown short boots. She also has dark brown garters on her arms and left thigh, and a choker around her neck with the other color being light brown on them. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is a pair of Nelson's Antelope Squirrel Tails that go around her navel. Abilities Weapons and Attacks Chestnut Hammer.png|Chestnut Hammer Thor.jpg|Thor God of Thunder Nelson's Antelope Squirrel.jpg|Nelson's Antelope Squirrel Chestnuts.jpg|Chestnut Thor's weapon is the Chestnut Hammer, a war hammer in the shade of brown. Relationships Family Loki Dango Despite being siblings, but not by blood, they seem to get along pretty well. Loki is always doing stuff which Thor always has to stop, but Loki depends on Thor a lot. Thor was the very first person to open up to Loki besides their father. Balder Ichigo They are half-siblings but they are always together and Thor is always watching over her sweet and shy younger sister. Thor is very protective of Balder and will do anything for her, since they share the same father but different mothers, so people are always bulling her. Mew Mews Set Ume Their relationship is good, though sometimes Thor thinks "Does she even have brains in that head of hers?" because of her mischievous personality, but otherwise they're on good terms with each other. Anubis Ninjin TBA Hades Gurēpu TBA Arachne Kyandī TBA Dionysus Wain TBA Susanoo Ringo TBA Benten Kurēpu TBA Yakushi Rāmen TBA School TBA Etymology Thor is the name of the Norse Scandinavian God of War/Thunder, the son of Fjorgyn (Jord) and Odin. Kuri is translated to Chestnut, which is a type of nut. Trivia * The San Joaquin antelope squirrel or Nelson's antelope squirrel, is a species of antelope squirrel, in the San Joaquin Valley of the U.S. state of California. The San Joaquin antelope squirrel is found in the San Joaquin Valley, including slopes and ridge tops along the western edge of the valley. It is endemic to the region, and is found in a much smaller range today than it originally inhabited. Since the San Joaquin Valley fell under heavy agricultural cultivation, habitat loss combined with rodenticide use has reduced the squirrels numbers enough that it is now listed as a threatened species. * Thor's name is a reference to the mythological spirit in Norse Mythology, the God of War/Thunder. * Her attack is based on the God of War/Thunder's specialty, Thunder. * Her last name means Chestnut, which is also her Mew name. Category:Princess Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Mews with Sciuridae Genes Category:Brown Mews Category:Country Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Heroes Category:Country Mew Mews Characters Category:Members of Country Mew Mews